


Hawk In The Streets, Dragon In The Sheets

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Tender Loving Buttsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: Anders stumbles across Garrett Hawke's collection of exotic dildos.  One of them is shaped like a dragon dick.  If you think Hawke and Anders aren't both super into this, well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legorandia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorandia/gifts).



> This is the Team Blue and Angry Anniversary giveaway prize for Legorandia, who requested Handers, either fluff or smut, so long as it's happy. I decided to do my best to combine all three into a fluffy, smutty adventure featuring a healthy relationship. Because the Feathermage deserves it. Hope you like it, Lego :D

_Whump. Whump. Whump._

Anders was sitting at the desk in Hawke’s bedroom, working on his manifesto, when he heard the noises. He looked up. Hawke’s dog, Barkley, had somehow managed to roll his ball under the dresser and was now trying to shove first his nose, and then one paw, underneath it to get it back. After a few futile attempts, he looked over at Anders, cocked his head, and whined.

“Maker, who let you play with that ball again?” Anders asked. “Was it Sandal? Didn’t this happen last time too?”

Barkley woofed at him.

“Alright, alright,” said Anders. He stood, pushed in the chair, and approached the dresser while Barkley wagged his tail. He opened the dresser to reach for the long pole they had saved for these frequent occasions-- and promptly knocked it over onto the bottom shelf.

Anders mumbled to himself and leaned down to pick it up, and upon doing so he noticed a curious basket underneath a bit of cloth. He must have seen it in passing before, of course, but it wasn’t until now that he actually began to wonder what the basket was. Probably nothing interesting, but--

\--his curiosity got the better of him, and he lifted the cloth.

“Andraste’s flaming knickers,” he muttered. Hawke, as it turned out, owned several dildos of varying shapes and sizes. There were at least a dozen of them in the basket, and nearly all of them came with a variety of exotic textures and other “features”. It was like the man was a regular dildo connoisseur and, this whole time, Anders hadn’t even known. Well, now that he knew, maybe he would have to bring this up later tonight...

Behind him the dog barked, pulling Anders back to reality. “Right, right,” he said distractedly. He took the pole and used it to fetch Barkley’s ball, which he tossed out of the room. Barkley ran after it, and Anders took the basket out of the dresser and put it on the bed.

Oh yes, he would _definitely_ be bringing this up.

 

“Anders? You in here?” Hawke pushed open the bedroom door, tugging off his armor as he did so. “Maker’s balls, it’s hotter than a dragon’s dick out there.”

“Dragon’s dick, you say?” Anders replied.

Hawke looked up. Anders was sprawled out half-naked on their bed. He had his feathered shoulders on, as well as his smallclothes, and of course his boots, since he knew how much Hawke loved when he wore those. That was it, though.

Oh, and he had Hawke’s personal collection of dildos spread out in front of him. There was also _that_ little detail.

“Well!” Hawke shut the door and began to undress himself with a little more haste, making a mess of his hair in the process. “I see you found my secret stash.”

“Not so secret anymore,” said Anders, running a finger along one particularly ribbed model. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you had these? We could’ve had some fun.”

Hawke finished undressing and put on his robe, leaving the front of it open. “I figured that we didn’t need them to have our own fun,” he said, and he sat down on the bed. “And so far I’ve been right. I think we’ve been doing quite well on our own, don’t you think?”

“Oh, quite,” said Anders. He picked up a dildo and bopped Hawke lightly on the nose with it. “But we can always have a little... extra fun. Don’t you think?”

“Mmm,” Hawke slid a hand down Anders’ thigh. “I think we can. Tell me, did any of these particular beauties… catch your attention?”

“There’s just a such a variety,” said Anders, who was quivering at Hawke’s touch. “I mean, this one’s got… what is that?”

“A knot. That’s a mabari one.”

“A… mabari dildo. That’s… that’s really Fereldan, you know,” said Anders with a chuckle.

“Even better is this one,” said Hawke, pointing over at a different toy. “That’s a dragon dildo.”

“Do real dragons have ridges like that?” Anders asked.

Hawke shrugged. “I hope so.”

“And this one,” Anders said, picking up the largest of the bunch. “Qunari?”

“Mmhmm. Qunari.”

“Not to mention all these others,” Anders murmured, doing his best to sound sultry.

It must’ve been working, because Hawke sidled up against him, now, and ran a smooth hand across Anders’ hips to pick up the ribbed one. “You know,” he said, “I always wanted to be a dragon.”

“Did you indeed?” Anders knew this about his Hawke, of course, but couldn’t help but tease. “And what would you do, if you were a dragon?”

“Dragons do whatever they want,” said Hawke, and he gently pushed Anders down so he was lying on his back. “If that’s alright with you, of course,” he added.

“I think that’s _more_ than alright,” Anders replied. Oh, it was _very_ more than alright. He and Hawke often had a great deal of fun, but this was something particularly new and exciting. And seeing that Hawke was excited about it just made him all the more excited, too.

Hawke, of course, was more than just the Champion of Kirkwall. He was a champion at being a tease, and now that he had Anders where he wanted him, he pulled Anders’ smalls down _achingly_ slowly, gently took his cock in his hand, and then began to stroke him. “Whatever I want,” he hummed. “This, for example.”

Such a simple move shouldn’t have turned Anders on so, but it did. Oh, it did. He pressed his head back into the mattress and whined a bit. “Yes. That.”

“Do you like this?”

“...yes.”

“And do you like…” Hawke lowered his head down towards Anders’ crotch, and Anders quivered with anticipation…

...and nothing happened, but Anders could feel Hawke’s breath against him. “Garrett,” he pleaded.

Hawke chuckled but relented and gave Anders’ cock a loving lick, and Anders gave a little noise of pleasure. “You tease,” he breathed.

“Very much so,” said Hawke with a low, breathy voice. He gave Anders a few more teasing licks, just enough to make him squirm, before saying, “Turn around.”

Anders was loathe to end this particular bit of foreplay, but also knew that this meant new foreplay was coming up, so he obeyed, turning around so his ass was in the air.

“Mmm,” he heard Hawke say behind him approvingly. “I do so love when you wear your boots.”

“I know you do, sweetheart,” said Anders. He always felt so loved and secure around Hawke, even when they were playing like this.

And in return for Anders’ trust, Hawke lavished him with affection, kissing him down his back and then down his ass, and then reaching across to the nightstand for some lubricant. “You’re an excellent pet for a dragon, do you know that?” he said as he did.

It was during moments like this that Anders felt he lived for nothing but Hawke’s praise. “Anything for you,” he said, and he meant it. It may have been overly sappy, it was the truth. He absolutely meant it.

Hawke responded by gently, oh so gently massaging Anders’ entrance and then pushing a finger inside. “So good,” he murmured. “And always so tight.”

Anders pushed his head down into the pillow, whimpering. They’d hardly begun and he was already worked up-- possibly because he knew exactly what was coming. “More,” he said.

“More? So eager,” said Hawke, carefully pressing in another finger. “How’s that?”

“Mmmmm.” Anders was squirming now, and the feathers on his shoulders that he was wearing were getting very warm. He wouldn’t take them off, though. Not unless Hawke wanted him to. He wanted to look perfect for him.

Hawke started to pump him with his fingers, and Anders clung to the sheets, knuckles white, breathing heavily. They’d done this enough times that Hawke knew _exactly_ where and how to touch Anders, and he was very, _very_ good at turning Anders into a whimpering, squirming mess. Eventually Hawke pulled his fingers out and then Anders felt something pushed something up against him. Ah, there it was.

“Let me know if this hurts,” said Hawke gently. Anders nodded eagerly into the pillow. And then, slowly, Hawke pushed the toy inside.

It was big-- bigger than Hawke, and the Anders could feel every bit of the detailed ribbing as it was pressed into him. He let out a cry without meaning to, and Hawke asked him if he was alright-- _he was sweet, he may have been a wisecracking jackass all day but in bed he always was so sweet_ \-- and Anders nodded. “More,” he begged.

Hawke was eager to deliver. He pushed the dragon cock in fully, and Anders was _definitely_ writhing in bed now, but he wanted it desperately, and he bubbled with pride and love when Hawke then proceeded to lavish praise on him and tell him how well he was doing.

“You’re taking this so well, love,” said Hawke softly. “And you’re so beautiful. You look perfect like this, you know.” He reached around with one hand to gently stroke Anders’ cock while he pumped him with the toy, and oh, that was possibly everything Anders ever wanted. Nothing else was in his world, then; it was just he and Hawke and their relationship. He couldn’t really think, at that moment, beyond the fact that this all felt _incredible_ and it was possibly the best he had ever felt _ever_ and if Hawke didn’t stop soon then--

“Garrett,” he let out a choking gasp. “I’m--”

“I know, love,” said Hawke. “Hold on just a bit.”

He could. Anders knew he could. The one blessing of being a grey warden was that delightful stamina that was so fun in bed. Hawke had always been able to edge him longer than was probably normal, and Anders rode that high until he was utterly undone, his back arching. “Garrett,” he begged again.

And this time Hawke pulled the ribbed toy out of him-- _that_ sensation alone sending electricity through Anders’ body-- and he pushed his own cock into him. Anders felt Hawke above him, then, heard Hawke’s breathing and his own name in his ear as Hawke pushed himself into him over and over, and oh, oh Maker, it was all too much. “I’m…” Desperately he tried to articulate himself.

“It’s alright love,” Hawke breathed, his voice raspy. “You’ve done so well. Come for me, sweetheart, that’s it.”

That was all Anders needed to hear and he let out a cry and tipped over the edge, vision all but whited out, spending himself in Hawke’s hand before collapsing into the bed.

And he lay there, thoroughly and completely exhausted, as Hawke finished himself and then fell over on top of him. They lay together like that for a moment, Hawke still inside of him, and finally when they could breathe somewhat normally again Hawke nipped Anders’ neck lightly. “Dragon’s gotcha,” he said.

“Mmmm.” Anders was in a state of pure bliss. “That was…”

“Nice, isn’t it? It’s always been my personal favorite in the collection.” Hawke chuckled, and then slowly he pulled out of Anders and reached for a nearby rag to wipe his hand with. Anders remained where he was for a moment, feeling deliriously content, but finally he pushed himself up and sat on the bed.

No sooner had he done so when Hawke pulled him into a fierce hug. “I love you,” he said into his ear, his voice warm and affectionate. “Don’t forget it.”

“My arse certainly won’t forget it for a while,” Anders joked back, but he pressed himself into Hawke’s chest. “I love you.”

“So!” Hawke pulled away and looked at the remaining pile of dildos that were still sitting on one end of the bed. “Which one do you want to try next?”


End file.
